


The Irony of love in the small town of Imperial

by whynotmisha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1990s, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Anal Sex, Big Brother Dean, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Depressed Castiel, Depression, Drugs, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Gay, Gay Sex, Human Castiel, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic, Possible Character Death, Protective Castiel, Psychotropic Drugs, References to Drugs, Sabriel - Freeform, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll, Top Castiel, Young Sam Winchester, castiel is a drop out, loosely based off of "Whats Eating Gilbert Grape", only small town is related tbh and the trailers, quiet dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2143260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whynotmisha/pseuds/whynotmisha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unusual is one word to describe Castiel Novak; the drug induced, insecure “freak” from Imperial, Pennsylvania, a small insignificant town in the middle of nowhere practically. Everything was a routine in the small town; no fascinating attractions except for the annual trailer home drive through, but the rush of mayhem died down quickly and the boring town returned to its boring, monotonous routine. Castiel despised the town, he thought of it as a prison and his never ending thoughts of escaping his own personal Alcatraz swam through his head like swarming fish. That is in till one especially broken down clunker’s motor gave up in the small town of Imperial. Castiel, watching the trailer home pull into an open pasture decides to see who the mysterious trailer belonged to. Soon, Castiel and the chestnut haired, envy green eyed boy known as Dean Winchester become well acquainted , but Castiel wants more than just a friend to hang with and he begins to feel foreign feelings for the passerby and has to decide whether to get better or carry on a life full of self-loathing and never ending, sex filled highs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Irony of love in the small town of Imperial

Adrenaline ran through Castiel’s veins as he shot up his daily dose of heroin; a sickly grin made its way onto the contours of his unshaven face, giving the eighteen year old the kind of satisfaction someone could only find in the wonderland inside of their own head. Castiel found something beautiful in the way the drugs he downed and shot, he loved the way they opened up a different universe inside of him that he never knew he had. He especially admired the fact that he could escape his boring, insignificant life in the especially small town of Imperial, Pennsylvania. Everything seemed to be a broken record, repetitive and particularly annoying for the high school dropout. The stores, the roads, and most of all, the people annoyed the living hell out of Castiel Novak; being called a freak and an outcast all his life fueled the fire he held against the monotonous town and was one of the many reasons that Castiel, former straight-A student, dropped out of high school. The only thing he seemed to enjoy in the dull town, other than the drugs and sex, was the ‘yearly trailer home drive through’. Ever since Castiel was a little boy, he loved watching them drive by; he loved to believe that he would one day be the truck with a trailer hitched on the back of him driving swiftly through his old life straight into a new one. But, sadly, he never found the day or time to make the money for a trailer because his life revolved around drugs and the various sexual actions he did to get them. So, instead of leaving the town of sadness and regret, he wasted his life away to the endless string of drugs he had on hand at all times. He never ran out like most druggie’s did, whenever he was running low he quickly made his way to his dealer (or any dealer available) and gave the mostly horny dealer any sexual act he wanted; it ranged from blow jobs (which Castiel’s was well known for), hand jobs, and if Castiel wanted his candy bad enough, he would basically prostitute himself. He didn’t care that what he was doing was wrong; he just wanted a way out of his life without actually having to leave it. Castiel was not exactly suicidal, but he was what you would call severely depressed; anyone that really knew Castiel worried for him, but to be quite frank, Castiel did not particularly care for pity, but he still did love the few people who truly knew him. One person that Castiel loved and cared for more than anything in the small world he lived in was his little brother, Gabriel. Every spare moment he had he dedicated to Gabriel; he made promises to himself that he would be off drugs and completely dry of anything he blew for so Gabriel could live the dream he never got the chance to- leaving the miserable town he blithely referred to as “home”. Although Castiel spent most of his time blowing both drugs and dicks, whenever he was not high or simply drunk, he spent time working at the towns grocery store to support Gabriel who had a potentially bright future.   
June 18th, the one day Castiel actually looked forward to, was coming up and the slightly high, normally sad Castiel Novak felt the surge of natural adrenaline surge through him, bringing a quite beautiful smile his chiseled face

“You smilin’ cause of the trailers? Dude, you really are a freak.” Castiel’s smile faltered as Crowley, the bartender, laughed at the oddness of the Novak’s mind.

“Shudup Crowl, I didn’t come to be criticized, I came to get a drink, so please give me another round of bourbon and coke before I jump your ass and concoct one myself.” Castiel, quickly brought down from his personal endorphins, snapped at the unshaven Crowley.

“Y’know for a dropout you have a strange choice of words.” Crowley laughed, mostly to himself, and Castiel huffed giving up on getting the other round he was expecting.

“Well I’m not rash; I just happen to be a genius that likes drugs and drinks.” Crowley laughed at Castiel’s lame, but enjoyable joke, and although Castiel was no Einstein, he could have made his way to a few nice colleges with a full ride if he wanted to. That is before the drugs and alcohol, but he was still easily known as the “genius druggie from nowhere Kentuggy”. “Kentuggy” had nothing to do with Kentucky or Castiel’s whereabouts, but it rhymed so to the rather small town, that’s all that particularly mattered. 

“Why do you like em’ so much though?” Crowley questioned. Castiel wondered if he should actually tell the bartender the piece about him that no one else knew (except for his brother and Balthazar, his best friend and sometimes his occasional fuck), but decided against it.

“It’s just the only thing that happens in this damned town.” Castiel said as if it were the most obvious answer there was; he would not dare tell a man he only saw a few times a week for a few beers and occasionally many shots of vodka and whiskey, it just depended on how bad he felt that day, but still, he was not about to play the “my bartender is my therapist” game with Crowley. Crowley nodded in agreement and finally made the bourbon and coke Castiel coveted for, and despite the odd mixing of drinks, Castiel still loved the taste the two drinks brought to his tongue. 

After a few more rounds and a few more words shared, Castiel decided that he should get home to his small house that he shared with Balthazar and get some rest. On his walk back Castiel’s mind flowed with the possibilities of the trailer home drive through; one year there was a trailer with a giant banner on the side reading “Nirvana Bound!” a big bold black letters, Castiel was envious of that particular trailer, but he felt this joy for the people that got to see his favorite band. But his absolute favorite was the time a small, light blue trailer stopped in town and this incredibly hot, sexy teen named Bryce from New York hooked up with Castiel a few times. Castiel still rambles on about how erotic the two were, bragging about his affair to the few people who were okay with his homosexuality. In the 90s, Castiel being gay was more acceptable than it was in the 60s, but being in a small town did not exactly help his situation. But despite the homophobic atmosphere, any drug dealer was up for head or the occasional bang; nothing really mattered when it came to the power of pleasure.

Castiel, finally making it home, unlocked the front door and tripped over Balthazar’s filthy work boots and muttered the word ‘shit’ under his breath.  
“Balthazar! Why the hell are your damn work boots in the way of the front door?” Castiel yelled rather angrily, waking the sleeping roommate. 

“W-what?” Balthazar yawned with a quizzical look on his face.

“Why the hell are your boots in the way?” Castiel, angry, kicked Balthazar’s boots across the wood flooring. Balthazar apologized loosely and Castiel shook of his short lived anger and ran over to hop onto the dirty blonde, attractive man on the broken couch. “Wanna fuck?” Castiel asked, already knowing the answer to his question by the feeling of the growing erection underneath his own. Balthazar did not even have to answer Castiel’s frequently asked question, the answer was always yes and it was just another good way to pass the time, and get a good pleasurable feeling for once. The act always started out with a long kiss, tongue’s dancing with each other, and rough grinding between the aroused men; it always ended the same too, Castiel pounding into Balthazar, gripping tight onto his friends hips, occasionally leaving finger shaped bruises on the prominent hip area telling Castiel that it had been a “good fuck”. No feelings ever shed between the two men, which frankly surprised most everyone who knew about their frequent fucks. The only feeling that was ever shared between the two was their undeniable friendship, nothing more and nothing less.  
After their little sessions Castiel always washed up and went to sleep in his own bed, and that’s exactly what he did. He easily drifted off into a deep sleep with the alcohol and sex in his system, which Castiel admired. Castiel drifted in to sleep hoping that tomorrow would come faster so he could sit under the old oak tree and watch the trailers drive by and give him a cool breeze against the summer’s heat.

\+ + +

Morning came slow to Castiel, it always did the day before, but that did not change the fact that Castiel would be undeniably happy and make his blood churn with natural adrenaline, rather than the artificial kind. The finely sculpted Novak made his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth and his hair; for a drug addicted aspiring alcoholic, Castiel was a pretty hygienic person. After he tended to himself in the bathroom, making himself look remotely acceptable, he went to the kitchen and made his finest breakfast meal. Frosted Flakes. Castiel did not care much for big extravagant meals, he liked to keep it simple and easy, but he did know his way around the kitchen. Although, Castiel did not eat very often, he still knew how to make many dishes. He quickly ate his bowl of cereal then put on his leather jacket (despite the hot weather, Castiel still wore long sleeves to hide a few secrets), atop his faded AC/DC t-shirt and slipped on his scruffy black, military style boots (The boots went well with anything he wore, along with his various ripped denim jeans, so the only thing that ever really changed was the jacket and shirt) and left to go to the old oak tree by the highway. Castiel hummed a song he heard a few times on the radio, not really knowing the name of it or who the artist was, but it was catchy so he kept humming the sweet tune to himself as he kicked at the dust on the ground where there was no grass. 

Eventually Castiel made it to the tree he always sat under to watch the various kinds of trailers fly by behind the truck that hitched them and he smiled mostly to himself, then at the road when he heard engines in the distance. They always came around the same time each year, June 18th from 10:00am to about noon; the time always varied, but never came a minute after 1:00pm. Castiel watched attentively with bright, blue eyes, not yet hazed by weed or ecstasy. One by one they passed by, all hurrying to get to their destination while Castiel counted each trailer go by, a little tradition he held for himself. He got to 59 before he saw only two more trailers following bleakly behind the rest of the heard; Castiel noticed one of the trucks pulling a white trailer with a blue stripe engine was smoking and automatically knew that whomever was driving that truck would have to stop in the dreary town, which made Castiel giddy and frivolous. He secretly desired that it would be an attractive man that he could froth over secretly, which did not happen often in the small town of Imperial. Castiel had had his fair share of swoons with many people in the town, but he grew out of them and his life become dreadfully simple again, except for the splashes of Balthazar, but those sex highs only lasted so long. As he thought of the many different people that it could be, he watched as the truck found a clear pasture and pullover to inspect the issue. Knowing that he had about zero chances with whoever was in the chipped, light green truck, Castiel contemplated if he should go to help the passerby’s. After a few minutes of contemplation, Castiel got up from his position under the tree and walked over to the area where the truck had made “camp”.

“Dammit Sammy, what the hell are we gonna do?” A foreign voice hollered out in anger. Castiel hid behind the bushes while he listened to the two guys bicker aimlessly over how the hell they were going to fix the damned truck; Castiel chuckled a few times and finally decided to intervene, hoping to get a better look at the older, smother voice that seemed to be music to Castiel’s ears. 

Castiel walked into clear view and saw the masterpiece in front of him, his dark blue eyes trailed the heavenly body before of his eyes; the man had chestnut brown, fluffy hair and dark green eyes that tied together very well his light dollop of freckles that sported his chiseled face.

“Uh- can I help you guys?” Castiel stammered, telling himself that every shred of confidence he had was gone all because of the beauty in the dark brown leather jacket staring at Castiel with beautiful green eyes.

“Unless you know how to fix a car that’s unfix-able, then no, we don’t.” Dean coolly responded, which brought chills the Castiel’s heated skin.

“Okay, well then I will skip to the introduction part.” Castiel, finally gaining some confidence, lightly flirted with the unknown god before him. “Hi, I’m Castiel Novak and I’m deeply sorry that your truck broke down in this lackluster town.” Castiel laughed and gave the attractive figure a smirk, which made the green eyed man blush ferociously, perfectly highlighting the freckles on his cheeks.

Green eyes coughed awkwardly then spoke up in the captivating voice of his. “Hi Cas, I’m Dean Winchester and this is my brother Sam,” Green eyes, or Dean, pointed back at the 15 year old kid slightly behind his masculine figure. “And what makes the town so shitty?” Castiel thought for a moment, thrown off by the nickname “Cas”, but came up with the biggest reason why his hometown was irrevocably shitty. 

“The irony mostly.” Castiel laughed then continued, receiving an odd stare from Dean’s younger brother, Sam. “Well this town is called Imperial and this town is anything but Imperial, it is dull and terribly insignificant. Whoever named this shit town Imperial seriously deserves to go to hell, well at least a mini-vacay there.” Castiel laughed at his lame attempt of a joke and Dean surprisingly laughed along, seemingly agreeing with Castiel’s explanation. 

“Ah, I see, well I guess you’ll just have to show us what we can do to entertain ourselves because you seem to not have left this shit town, there must be something keepin ya here.” Dean smiled brightly, bringing a light blush to Castiel’s face.

Castiel stammered but held a steady, yet flirtatious expression. “Y-yeah, of course. I have a few things in mind.” Castiel winked and Dean’s cheeks became lightly tinted with pink.

“Ugh get a room.” Sam huffed out, clearly embarrassing both Dean and Castiel, bringing ferocious red blaze to their cheeks.

“Shut up Sammy, and sorry bout’ him Cas, he just doesn’t know when to shut the hell up.” Dean threw a menacing look at his younger brother and Cas laughed, assuring Dean that it was okay while Sam went into the trailer for some peace and quiet.

“So what fun things are there to do?” Playfully, Dean threw a wink at Cas and Castiel answered truthfully about what fun things there were to do in Imperial.

“Mostly drugs and sex.” Grinning, Castiel toyed with Dean. “Oh, and drinking. The bar isn’t exactly a four star restaurant, but the bourbon and whiskey ain’t that bad.” Dean looked at Castiel squinting in confusion, wondering if Castiel was being serious or not.  
After a moment or two wondering if he was serious, Dean, curious about the drugs, spoke up. “Drugs? Hmm, what kind?” 

“Mostly blow, but occasionally we get lucky and get heroin and ecstasy; oh god acid is great, no?” Dean was a little freaked out about the odd grin Cas’ lips formed into talking about the drugs.

“Yeah, haha, acid is pretty great.” Truthfully, Dean responded. “But I’m not much of a druggie, just like the occasionally high s’all.” Dean shrugged his shoulders, pulling his black shirt up enough to see his heavenly hipbones. Castiel’s breath hitched and he felt a slight growth in his ripped jeans. Dean, taking notice of the changed atmosphere decides to play with Castiel a bit.

“So, are ya queer?” Nonchalantly, Dean asked Castiel with a smirk.

“Maybe.” Castiel’s breath caught in his throat, but he finally managed to answer Dean clearly, need laced in with his raspy accent. Dean, walking ever so slowly over to Castiel’s structured body, pondered what exactly he should do with dark, messy haired, thin light pink lipped man before him. Castiel watched as Dean’s eyes slowly grazed his body, Dean in pure awe of what he saw in his eyes. Perfection was one word for it, but perfection was not a good enough word to describe what Dean Winchester had the honor of witnessing. 

“Are ya queer enough for me to take you somewhere?” Dean asked, now standing practically five inches away from Castiel. Although Castiel was not the “date” type, he wanted to see more of this Dean Winchester and everything he had to offer him (Not just in the sexual way).

“I’m queer enough for most anything.” Castiel cooed into Dean’s ear, heating the area where his breath met Dean’s ravishing skin. Castiel slightly nibbled on Dean’s ear, trifling a slight moan from the back of Dean’s throat. “Ah, ah, ah, not in till tonight, babe.” Dean, fully aroused by a man he just met, felt his length press against his jeans making it harder to not treat himself to a well-deserved desert, Castiel Novak.

“So, Dean,” Castiel whispered into the Winchester’s ear then stepped back to where he could face the beauty before him.

“Y-yeah?” Stammering, Dean replied quickly.

“How about I pick you up at seven and take you to this little dinner downtown?” Castiel asked Dean coolly, as if what had just happened between the two well attractive men was all just a dream.

Almost too quickly, Dean gave Castiel the answer he wanted to hear, “Of course.”

“See you then, Dean.” Castiel smiled sweetly and waved the gorgeous man good-bye, Dean, grinning, mirrored Cas and waved bye to his new fascination; Castiel Novak. 

\+ + +

Castiel’s long walk home gave him much time to think about Dean Winchester; his forest green eyes and light freckles that scattered his cheeks, oh, but do not forget the Winchester’s heavenly hipbones. Dean Winchester’s beauty and complexion astonished Castiel, not even his wide range of vocabulary could even begin to discreetly fathom into coherent explanations as to why Dean was as beautiful as he was or how it was even humanly possible to be that picturesque. He was absolutely dumfounded by Dean Winchester, and to be honest, it scared Castiel. He had never thought so deeply or widely about anyone or anything unless he was higher than a kite on a Friday night, and that confused Castiel more than anything. But, eventually, all thoughts end, and so did Castiel’s once he reached his shared home. Still smiling, Castiel entered his home, careful to avoid Balthazar’s work boots that would most definitely be in his way.

“Oh my god! Castiel is smiling! Did someone you hate die or did you meet Mr. Perfect from Neverland?” Balthazar, laughing, joked around with the younger lad. It was not very often someone would see Castiel Novak smiling, which was unfortunate, given the fact that his smile was absolutely marvelous.

Laughing, Castiel revealed his smile to Balthazar, “Well basically, I have a date with Jesus.” Balthazar burst out laughing and realized that Castiel was being serious. 

“Wait you really met someone? What the hell dude, how?” Balthazar’s face contoured into the most flabbergasted expression he could muster. “Did you seriously meet someone from that stupid trailer thing?” He asked astonished.

“First of all, the trailers are not stupid, and secondly, yes I did meet someone. He and his brother’s truck basically died and I went to see if I could help,” Balthazar stared quizzically at Castiel, “And by help, yes I mean to see if he was hot or not, and Balth, he is exceptionally beautiful; when I said Jesus, I literally meant I’m going on a date with perfection.” Castiel finished with bright eyes and lightly tinted cheeks.

“He was actually queer though?” Clearly astonished, Castiel nodded to confirm that yes, Dean Winchester was in fact as queer as he was. “What’s the kid’s name?” Curiously, Balthazar questioned Castiel’s knowledge.

“His name is Dean Winchester and he has beautiful green eyes and cute freckles, his little brother is Sam, I think Sam is the same age as Gabriel.” Flaunting what he knew, Castiel smiled proudly at himself.

“You know his name! Good job Cassie.” Balthazar praised Cas playfully.

With the same tone, Castiel joked back and continued the pointless, enjoyable banter, “Shudup Balth, you know you’re just jealous that I won’t be tapping your ass tonight.” Balthazar gasped, but soon he was laughing along with Cas and continued asking questions about Dean, curious as to what his friend had gotten himself into. 

\+ + +

Time flew by and soon it was 6:27pm and Castiel decided that it was time to get ready. Although, he was not big on impressing his suitor, Dean was different, and he felt the need to look presentable for the god he had the honor to take on a date. So, Castiel brushed his hair the best he could and although it still looked messy, it fit him, so he moved on to his wardrobe. His green eyes scanned his rather small closet and decided upon wearing his less ripped jeans, and an over-sized sweater that he felt made him look skinnier for some odd reason, but he liked the long sleeves and how they covered his scarred arms; they were just scars though, nothing more nothing less, but they were just scars for a reason and Castiel wished to keep it that way. Finally, Castiel felt that he looked relatively decent and asked Balthazar if he could borrow his car to pick up Dean, and Balthazar happily obliged.

Castiel drove smoothly to the area where Dean had basically set camp and silently hummed along to his Nirvana mixtape, letting his nerves flow away with the words of Kurt Cobain’s voice. Finally, Castiel drove into the little cove like camp site that Dean was forced to choose, and got out of the 69’ black Camaro then took one last deep breath before he knocked on the door of Dean’s trailer. He was not quite sure why he was so nervous, he had been on a date before, but it was with a girl in the 8th grade, so to Castiel, that particular date did not even compare to the one he was about to have with Dean Winchester. Sam answered the door and invited him in informing Castiel that Dean was brushing his teeth, which Castiel found oddly adorable and it made him feel special in a way. The fact that someone was brushing their teeth for him just made him happy for reasons unknown, but he did not mind the feeling, for Castiel did not feel it often.

“Sorry, Hey I was just-,”

“Brushing your teeth.” Castiel chuckled and Dean blushed slightly, throwing the “bitch-face” look at his little brother. Sam laughed and continued reading whatever book was available for him at the moment.

“You look nice, Cas.” Dean complimented Castiel as they walked off to the car; the simple word “nice” was enough to make Cas’ stomach erupt into butterflies.

“Thanks, you look pretty great yourself.” Castiel winked at Dean, grinning, and opened the car door for his beautiful date. Castiel eyed the beauty next to him a smiled in awe knowing that Dean was his date, then continued to the driver’s side of the car and turned the engine on.

“Oh, shit, turn this up! I love this song!” Dean smiled like a child on Christmas morning as “Heart Shaped Box” played through the speakers of the antique of a car.  
“This is my favorite song by Nirvana actually, and Lithium.” Castiel smiled widely as he flaunted his two favorite songs.

“Really? Me too.” Dean spoke sweetly and smiled at Castiel while Cas’ eyes were on the road. Dean and Cas listened to more of Castiel’s Nirvana mixtape while Dean glanced over at Cas to capture his pure elegance in his green eyes, he really found pure beauty in the blue eyed man; sure, he knew Castiel was not the purest of people, but really who is pure these days? No one Dean knows, and certainly no one Cas knows. 

Cas pulled into a vacant spot in the empty parking lot and raved on about how ‘Charlie’s Fine Diner’ was the best place to get a home cooked meal in Imperial. Cas quickly exited the car and made his way to Dean’s side and opened the door for him, trying to make the best impression that he could, so Dean would want more, just like he does. Not more in sexual terms, more meaning more acquainted and much closer. Neither man knew what it was, but both of them wanted to get to know each other, every little thing about one another. 

Castiel opened the door to the small diner and smiled as Dean walked into the homely little restaurant on the corner of Maple St. and Oakley Lane. Dean breathed in the fresh scent of homemade rolls and felt delighted that Castiel took him to this cute little diner that smells like home. Castiel said, ”follow me, babe” and lead Dean to the corner table on the far end of the diner that had the perfect view of the lightly lit garden across the street.

“This is my favorite spot because I just really love the small garden Miss Treaser has in her yard.” Castiel smiled shyly.

“That’s cute Cas, actually the garden is almost as cute as you.” Dean flirted helplessly, but it still made Castiel feel giddy and warm inside, so Dean did not care if his flirting was tacky, he just wanted to Castiel’s smile because he just could not get enough of it.

“Me? Cute?” Castiel giggled, obviously surprised that Dean found him cute; usually it was hot or sexy, but cute made him feel different, almost beautiful to be exact. 

“Yeah, cute.” Dean giggled and gave Castiel a grin, sending chills down Castiel’s spine.

“What can I- holy shit! Cassie who’s Mr. Perfect?” A perky red head questioned Castiel, making Castiel blush heavily.

“Jesus Charlie, calm down. But Mr. Perfect here is Dean Winchester.” Castiel laughed nervously and threw Dean and admiring glance as he said “Mr. Perfect here is Dean Winchester”. Dean’s cheeks slightly warmed at the sound of Castiel’s voice naming him as “Mr. Perfect”, although he felt he was far from perfect, he still gladly accepted the large compliment from the beautifully unshaven, chiseled face in front of him.

“Where did he come from, Cassie?” Charlie, red hair highlighting her infectious smile, questioned her former high school friend.

“It’s Castiel Charlie,” Cas, slightly annoyed by the usage of the nick name, corrected Charlie. “But Mr. Perfection here is from…” Realizing that he had actually no clue where Dean was from, he slightly glanced over at Dean, signaling him to fill in his blank space.

“I’m from Lawrence, Kansas.” Grinning kindly, Dean filled in the space, answering Charlie’s question. 

“Ah, I guess you’re stuck in another small town. That sucks, dude.” Only Charlie could make a seemingly rude expression funny or a joke. Both Dean and Castiel laughed along with Charlie’s rather infectious attitude and they got on to the actual ordering part of dinner.

“So,” Charlie, still giggling asked for their orders, “What can I getcha guys?”

“Hmm, I’ll have my usual- the Chef Salad, and Dean, the bacon burger is phenomenal.” With bright eyes, Castiel ordered for himself and Dean went with the bacon burger, considering it was really the only thing he knew was good. If it came from Castiel, it had to be true. 

“So, how old are you Cas? I wanna make sure you’re legal.” Giggling, Dean smirked playfully.

“I’m eighteen and three quarters- well a little more than three quarters, but I’m legal.” Castiel winked at Dean, returning the playful gesture. “And I’m guessing that you’re pushing twenty?” 

“I’ll be twenty next year, but three quarters huh? Does that make a difference, babe?” Castiel shivered as Dean’s lips formed the sweet word “babe”. 

“It makes all the difference, Winchester.” And the two continued their playful banter till Charlie brought them their meals, enjoying each other’s company.

“This burger is great, mmm,” Dean moaned in result of the delicious burger in his mouth. “Why didn’t you get this great burger, Cas, oh my god it’s great.” Moaning from the pure taste of his bacon burger, Dean wondered why Castiel had not got the piece of sex he had in his own mouth, let alone even touched his own salad.

“I like salad, it’s very nutritious.” Castiel said with a beaming smile.

“Well that’s true, but you’re not eatin it eat, Cas.” Chuckling, Dean pointed at the barely touched salad.

Castiel, silently panicking over what Dean pointed out, quickly recovered and flirted his way out of the troublesome situation. “I’m too distracted by you, Dean. You’re quite the looker.” Dean blushed lightly and thanked Cas for the kind gesture, and to Castiel’s luck, Dean dismissed the situation.

“So earlier when you said drugs and drinks were all there was to do, were you being serious?” Questioningly, Dean asked Castiel about the earlier conversation.

“And sex.” 

“What?”

“And sex, that’s also fun.” Dean blushed while Castiel winked at him, smirking playfully. “But yeah, that’s really all there is to do, but to be honest, drugs and sex are enough for me.” Shrugging, Castiel finished himself.

Dean sighed at the mentions of drugs; he adored Castiel, his looks and humor, but he felt differentially about them. “Do you do drugs?”

“Well not today, but usually, yeah,” Nonchalantly, Castiel answered truthfully. “Why?”

“Just wondering s’all.” Dean smiled sweetly, covering up his discomfort. But despite his feelings towards the subject, Dean knew that there was something amazing embedded in the thick core of Castiel’s heart, so he dismissed the discomfort and smiled genuinely, hoping to be the person to un-cover that hidden beauty.

The night went on, and so did Dean and Castiel’s conversation. Both flirting aimlessly, but still successfully receiving and giving good vibes. After their meal was over, the two still talked the night away, occasionally glancing at the cute garden across the street, enjoying the warm breeze flowing through the slightly ajar window. Although neither one of them wanted to leave the serene area, they both knew that they could not stay out all night (They still both wished that they could), for Dean had a brother to get to, and Cas, well he did not have much of anything to get back to except for Balthazar, but Balthazar was not his brother, so it was not on his of high importance list. Castiel would probably go to the bar or maybe take a few drags of some blow, but other than that, nothing really needed his presence (The drugs and drinks did not need him necessarily, but he liked to think that they did). But Dean, he did have someone to get back to, so Castiel respected that and had Dean back by ten o’clock. Even though Castiel still wished to stay with Dean longer, he did not let the gorgeous man leave his sight without leaving his “mark”.

The moment was heated, and the warmth of the summer atmosphere made the moment especially heated for the two flustered men. Castiel, with much intention of leaving a dark red mark on Dean’s chilled neck, sucked intently on the sensitive area just above Dean’s prominent collar bone, earning a breathy moan from the aroused man in his grip. After he left his mark on Dean, Castiel knew he was not yet done teasing the flustered Winchester whimpering from pure ecstasy in Castiel’s strong grip.   
“I’m not done yet, baby.” Castiel cooed seductively into Dean’s red ears. Dean trembled in Castiel’s hold, enjoying every bit of what was being done to his untouched, virgin body. Castiel’s hot lips trailed from Dean’s earlobe to the side of Dean’s flushed cheeks, slowly making his way to Dean’s darkish pink lips. Once Castiel reached the side of Dean’s needy lips, he kissed the side lightly then removed his warm lips and gripped Dean’s wrists tightly and pushed him up against the side of the trailer, and moved his lips to Dean’s, fully ravishing every bit of Dean’s smooth, buttery lips. Dean, taking notice to Castiel’s thin, slightly chapped lips, kissed back strongly and licked Castiel’s lips, begging for entrance. Castiel opened his mouth gladly and accepted Dean’s tongue, his own dancing with Dean’s. Both men ravished each other, caressing each other’s lips roughly in till both aroused men could hold their breath no longer.

“How was that for a goodnight kiss?” Castiel articulated breathlessly.

“Absolutely amazing.” Dean answered truthfully, breathing heavily from the long, heated kiss.

“So, I suppose that I will see you tomorrow, sweetheart?” Castiel cooed deeply.

“Absolutely.” Answering almost too quickly, Dean’s cheeks flushed and Castiel giggled at how adorable he found Dean Winchester’s blushing cheeks to be. Kissing Dean’s cheek considerately, Castiel waved his goodbye, feeling the sudden loss of warmth (Even though it was summer), and drove home listening to the same Nirvana tape he listened to earlier with his new captivation, and smiled genuinely to himself. 

Dean slept soundly that night, though he never had much trouble with the action, he still slept more soundly and comfortably in the trailers old spring bed. And for the first time in a long time, Castiel fell into a deep sleep without the aid of alcohol, drugs, or sex and dreamed beautiful dreams about soft, pink lips and emerald green eyes, and what was to come of the beauty he had the decorum of meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Destiel fanfic that I have found the courage to post, so if it is not that great soRRY. But yeah, if you like it comment and kudos (:  
> (I don not really know what to say here wow okay)


End file.
